GotPVP Survival
Join up with friends or play solo in this survival game mode. Claim land and build your own base, the way you want it. Make the biggest farms or go up head to head against players in the pvp arena or out in the wilderness and prove who's the best pvp-er. In difference from the facitons server this is a non-raid server, where people can build in peace without fear of getting raided. TNT is disabled throughout the wilderness, aside from the possibility of enabling TNT within claimed regions. Useful commands /rules - Read all the rules on the survival server /vote - Lets you vote for the server and earn 20 "Votecoins" which can be used at /shop! /wilderness - Random teleport to the wilderness /warp tutorial - Tutorial on how to claim /warp pvp - Go to PVP Area (Pvp off) /warp mine - Go to the mine located at spawn for pvp free mining. /warp arena - Go inside pvp arena /spawn - Go to spawn /bal (player) - Checks either your own or a given players balance /warp shop - Go to server shop /warp marketplace - Check players own marketplaces! Only limited shops. /warp perks - See your given ranks ingame perks. /tptoggle - Disable/enable teleportation /helpop - Useful when help from Mods/Admins are required. /rankup - Upgrades your ingame rank (NOT Donor Rank). Allows to set more regions. /tpa & /Tpahere - Teleports either you or given player to the location of either you or the player. /tpyes & /tpdeny - Accept or Deny teleport request /god - Enables "God Mode" (Donor only) /fly - Enables "Fly Mode" (Donor only) Staff members OregonDuckHAWK ADMIN Unlikable MOD TheGreyNoble MOD Mrepic839 MOD Finder17 MOD Jtajz MOD Verdak MOD CasualySnipezz MOD Rules No discrimination (Racism,sexism etc) No profanity (Including bypassing chat filter) No advertising other minecraft servers No /fly or /god in the /Warp Arena (Including flying out) No safezoning at /warp Arena No raiding or griefing No rent scamming No pets in /warp arena (including tamed animals/animals on a lead) No nether portal traps No landscape destruction No creating shops in rented regions No begging (Including "Don't do /pay xxx -1000" msg's No excess caps No hacked clients or X-ray mods No staff impersonations No scam chest shops Do not spam or promote spam in any way No alternate accounts, period Do not ask to be staff Respect staff No fake messaging English in global chat Do not abuse the /helpop command No exploiting glitches No wither/dragon pets at /spawn Use common sense! If you think its wrong, don't do it! FAQ's '''How do I claim? '''Go to /warp tutorial and check the tutorial '''How do I make money? '''Do /Wilderness, go strip-mining or go to /warp mine (Which resets each 45 minutes) and mine for valueables '''How can I get staff? '''Staff Applications are only accepted via the "Staff Applications" on the website (www.gotpvp.com) '''How do I report a hacker? '''Hackers/griefers/abusers are reported through the website forums at www.gotpvp.com -> forums -> ban reports '''Is PVP enabled in the /wilderness? '''PVP is enabled throughout the entire world, besides from spawn & regions where PVP is turned off. '''How do I set flags in my region? '''To see all the flags that are possible to set within your regions do /rg flag (your region name) Category:Browse Category:Servers